Zumbido
by Misila
Summary: Hannah Abbott adora ese sonido, porque le recuerda muchos momentos que pasó con él. Pero, en esos momentos, lo único que siente son ganas de arrancarle los pelos a esa pelirroja que ha ido con él. Para el Reto "Invisible".


_Como el zumbido de un insecto._

Así ha sido siempre entre ellos. No muy ruidoso, pero duradero. Algo que da dolores cabeza, pero que cuando te acostumbras lo echas de menos.

Se habían conocido gracias a un zumbido.

Hablaron por primera vez un viernes a última hora, en mitad de una interminable clase de Historia de la Magia. Tomó él la iniciativa, más que nada para tratar de ignorar otro zumbido, el de una abeja que recorría la clase y de vez en cuando se dedicaba a orbitar alrededor de la cabeza de alguien.

Un zumbido.

El sonido que produjo ella cuando subió a todo correr cinco pisos hasta llegar a la enfermería después de que Crabbe y Goyle le diesen una paliza durante el Gryffindor-Hufflepuff de su primer año, cuando una bala de trenzas rubias pasó junto a la enfermera y cayó en la cama del niño, sin importarle que sus bufandas tuviesen colores diferentes.

Un zumbido.

El sonido que ella estuvo imitando durante el mes siguiente a que Lockhart llevara duendecillos de Cornualles a clase y Neville terminase colgando de una lámpara, el mismo que a él le hace dar un respingo y luego fingir estar enfadado con ella.

Un zumbido.

Lo único que el cerebro de Hannah percibe ahora. Sin embargo, en esos momentos, a la chica no podía gustarle menos ese sonido, que lleva acompañándola una semana. Concretamente, desde que descubrió que Neville iba al Baile de Navidad con _Ginny Roba-Mejores-Amigos Weasley_.

Por Merlín. ¡Si sólo es una cría de tercero! Una estúpida mocosa seguramente malcriada por sus papis sólo por haber sido la primera niña Weasley en tropecientas generaciones. Y que se cree que puede tener todo lo que quiera sólo con mover esa boca que Hannah le partiría con mucho gusto en ese momento.

Tras estar lidiando con sus sombríos pensamientos durante un buen rato, la multitud de la pista de baile se dispersa un poco, y Hannah observa a Neville intentando bailar con _esa_ Weasley, pisándola cada dos por tres, y ella haciendo gestos de dolor a cada tanto.

Entrecierra sus ojos grises con rabia, pero entonces el pensamiento de que ella también tiene derecho a olvidarse de todo por unos instantes se adueña de su mente. Mira a su compañero y hace un gesto con la cabeza señalando la pista.

Hannah no es demasiado buena bailarina, pero tiene un sentido innato del ritmo y no le resulta nada complicado moverse al son de la música con su amigo. Un pie, luego otro delante, levantar el primero y girar sobre sí misma. Pero sus movimientos dejan de ser espontáneos y ligeros cuando ve a Neville y a Ginny por encima del hombro de Justin. Un afilado tacón se clava en la pista con tal fuerza que hace retumbar el suelo.

Hannah se da cuenta de que Justin se da cuenta de que no es con él con quien quiere bailar. Con un suspiro, su amigo la guía por la pista de baile hasta chocar "accidentalmente" con los dos Gryffindors.

-¡Vaya! Lo siento… Ah, hola, Neville, hola Ginny-añade, como si acabase de darse cuenta de que son ellos.

-Hola-responde la pelirroja, dirigiendo a Hannah una sonrisa que a ella se le antoja cínica-. Um… Creo que voy a beber algo-añade, retrocediendo un paso ante la mirada fulminante de la Hufflepuff.

-Te acompaño-replica Justin, y ambos se pierden entre la multitud.

Es un momento extraño. Pese a que se conocen desde hace tres años y medio, a Hannah no se le ocurre nada que decir en ese momento.

-¿Quieres bailar?-propone Neville entonces.

-¿Cómo?

El Gryffindor enrojece hasta las orejas.

-Vale… sé que bailo mal-admite, bajando la vista-. Pero me gustaría bailar contigo.

Todo el enfado, la rabia, los celos y la tristeza que habían oscurecido los ojos de Hannah durante la última semana se esfuman como si alguien hubiese hecho un hechizo desvanecedor. Su cara se ilumina, y su pelo rubio brilla casi tanto como el de Fleur Delacour. Mira a Neville con ternura renovada y le toma la mano en respuesta.

Hannah descubre que bailar con Neville es mejor de lo que había imaginado. A ella no la pisa con tanta frecuencia como a Ginny, o eso le parece. Y ella también se mueve con más agilidad que apenas unos minutos antes con Justin.

-No bailas tan mal-dice tras unos minutos. Ha empezado a sonar una canción lenta, y ellos se limitan a estar abrazados en mitad de la pista.

-¿Bromeas? Te he pisado unas doce veces.

Hannah ríe suavemente, sorprendida por el dato. _¿Tantas?_

-No pasa nada. ¿Por qué has venido al baile con Ginny?-se le escapa sin querer

Si no tuviese la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y los ojos cerrados, Hannah hubiese visto a Neville más colorado incluso que antes.

-Bueno… Ella necesitaba alguien de catorce para poder venir…-Hannah sonríe de oreja a oreja. Pues claro. Neville ha ido con Ginny sólo para echarle un cable, porque tiene un corazón que no le cabe en el pecho-. ¿Por qué?

-Por nada.

-Te lo hubiese pedido a ti-añade Neville en voz muy, muy baja.

Un zumbido.

Hannah abre los ojos, extrañada, y observa una diminuta hada celeste revoloteando no muy lejos de ellos. Contiene la risa cuando nota el respingo de Neville.

Pase lo que pase, siempre adorará ese sonido.


End file.
